


Two Together, I think It's Forever

by TheSquiglet



Series: Two Together [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Description of neglect with an OC, Gen, HERE WE GO AGAIN!, Please be careful with reading this!, This is a complete work, This is the 5th in my Two Together verse!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: I hadn't realised how long this was until editing, aha. I hope you're all doing good, and staying safe!Mi pequena luz- my little light
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Two Together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738081





	Two Together, I think It's Forever

“I'm home! You would not believe the day I've had! My teacher was completely talking out of his ass and I – whoa. Mum? Helllooo? Dad? Okay, if this is a joke then it's really fallen flat, and I really hope this is one” Eliza Lightwood-Lewis spoke as she wondered round her house.

The house that was usually secure, now looked like it had been completely ransacked. Eliza getting a creeping sense of something bad having happened. Normally the sixteen year old would have entered in to hear laughter and maybe a board game laid out on the table. Or them singing away. The clothes strewn everywhere, and broken cups betrayed it. Including the fact her father's phone - which went everywhere with him - lay smashed on the floor.

“Okay. Think Eliza. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Where could they have possibly gone? Luke's! Jade Wolf!”

In her attempt in rushing over, she almost collided with the man now trying to steady her.

“Whoa kiddo, what's wrong?”

“Are they with you?”

“Who? Eliza, take a breath. Good. Now, who are you asking if I'm with?” Luke asked with concern.

“Mum and dad? They're not at the house, and it looks like the Enterprise has crash landed in the living room! I wondered if they'd come to you? They....haven't, have they?” Her face went from hopeful to distraught. Luke led her to sit at one of the booths.

“Take another breather. Tell me what happened exactly, from the beginning. Then we'll see if it's something to get concerned about”

As Eliza spoke, Luke pulled out his phone and shot off a few texts.

* * *

Alec, Magnus, Clary, Jace and Raphael all entered in half an hour later, varying degrees of worry spread out across their face. Luke walked up to them informing of the situation, before having to take his leave. Pack drama's never rested.

Eliza turned to see her family, face going into relief. If all of them were teaming up, there was no need to keep worrying. Although she'd hoped Luke would have been able to stay. They'd be able to find whereabouts her parents had gotten to a lot quicker. As a team, they were unstoppable.

Which of course when a demon burst through Jade Wolf's windows and tried to make a break for Eliza. Alec and Jace pushing her out of the way firmly before it could even get a finger on her.

“I think we've found our answer as to where dear Simon and Isabelle have gone” Magnus spoke sarcastically. 

“And I want her next!”

“I hate to break the news to you but you may not” Raphael spat out at the demon and bearing out his fangs, pushing Eliza close behind him. The vampire had become close to the teen years ago – having saved her from a vampire choosing to attack her, and not knowing it was the Lightwood-Lewis daughter til halfway home – and had become a very protective uncle to her since.

“I'm a havoc demon, you think -”

“A poorly dressed one” Magnus quipped.

Eliza broke free of her uncle's protective shield and stepped in full view. Jace went to grab her back when Clary shook her head not to. Eliza needed to get it off her chest, and Clary hoped they could all see that.

“What have you done with them? Where are my parents? Tell me! Now!”

“I've merely separated them into alternate universes. Nothing to worry your pretty little young head about” The demon sneered.

Alec stepped forward, placing a calming hand on her upper arm and focused on the situation. He wanted his sister back, and that meant he had to have a clear head.

“Why them?”

“Revenge. Your family killed members of mine.Why should I suffer loss when you do not? Besides, murder can really get the blood pumping, don't you think? Oh don't worry, I haven't killed them. Yet. I heard memory loss can create a little distance too. A little havoc never hurt anybody” It sneered, haughtily snickering at the end of the sentence. 

“What have you _done to them?”_ Jace growled.

“Alternate universe. Or should I two alternate universe's. Don't want them meeting up together and getting out easily, do we now? Now you know how it feels to have something worthy taken from you. And I'd suggest you get tick, tick, ticking. You know how easily alternate worlds can be altered. Don't want them staying there forever” It snickered. 

Alec and Raphael glanced at each other and nodded. Both fists collided with the demon as Magnus opened up a portal and sending it back through to where it had come from.

“That's enough of that I think. If I had to endure another moment of that God awful monologue.......Absolutely not cherub! I forbid it. Put that gear down. Not only is it more dangerous than we could anticipate but we could lose you as well” Magnus told Eliza, making sure – once she had put her gear down – to hold her closer, so she couldn't run.

“What am I supposed to do without them Uncle Magnus?! I'm not losing them! They wouldn't leave me and neither would you! Let me go!” Eliza demanded trying to escape Magnus's strong clutches.

“And we're your uncles, aunts and godparents, and what we say goes. Eliza mi pequena luz, your mother and father would want you safe. Their first priority will always be you. Por favour, see sense”

“You don't understand!” Eliza's voice broke a little as Raphael placed a hand on her shoulder. Magnus still holding her as she squirmed.

“Ellie? What aren't you telling us?” Alec spoke up trying to keep the situation from exploding any further.

“I love you guys. I really do. I know me being safe is what they'd want. They know I can't always go to them because I don't feel comfortable about the issue. Maybe it's rare that happens because I do usually go to them but....they're my parents. I'm aware I'm lucky to have them. I've never needed anything more from them.. I'm me but they allow me to change. Us three, we're a team and I want to fight as one, just like you did with mum and dad all those years ago Uncle Magnus! I want to blast the reavers of the world, not hide from them because I'm too young! I need them to tell me everything is going to be alright, that the monsters under my bed aren't real. That Malcolm Reynolds and his team win in the end because they said it and I trust them”

Eliza ran out of breath, only stopping to notice the tears falling down her face. Everyone crowding round her for a hug. Trying to provide some form of comfort.

“Come on, I'll go and make us a calming tea. We can stay at Luke's for the time being, I'm sure he won't mind us doing so” Clary led her out, sending glances back to the rest of them.

* * *

“Come on Eliza dear, it's time to emerge from slumber!” Magnus sung a little, standing frozen when he saw no Eliza in her bed.

Jace appeared alongside Alec as Magnus shouted for assistance. Jace noticed the paper from the side of the bed that had fallen, picking it up.

“I think I have an idea of what happened”

He passed the note around logging the dismay and distress on everyone's face.

“ _ **Dear family, I went to Lorenzo and Meliorn. Don't get too mad, I practically begged them to do this for me. I know this seems reckless, impulsive even but I calculated the factors. I just need to find them. I need to. Fight me after I get back, tear me limb from limb. Cast me and my betrayal out but only after. I'm doing what has to be done. I can't sit still knowing we only have a few weeks. I can't plan this. This has to be done. For myself. Yours ever lasting, Eliza”**_

“I can't believe she did that” Clary whispered.

“She disobeyed us” Raphael said shaken. His posture trying to get rid of the anger it held within him.

“Getting angry is not worth it. Eliza has to live with the decision she's chosen and what happens to her now. All we can do is be there for her when she gets back, and make sure she's alright. Getting everyone back has to be done with rational thinking. We couldn't have predicted her doing this. Maybe we could have protected her, stayed with her or even gone with her but....she's just like her father on this point, and you know my feelings on that” Alec said with authority.

“Well said. I quite agree with you. Let's hope we won't have much to deal with much when we have them back” Magnus sighed deeply.

* * *

Eliza rolled out of the portal and onto the ground hard.

“Oww” She said as she got up and dusted herself down, noting that someone was coming towards her. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was a little dazed, and had been about to fall again.The stranger helped her up and immediately stepped back afterwards, giving her some space. Looking sort of worried.

“Hey, are you alright? That looked....painful” The boy winced.

Eliza almost out of the daze and more with the world, snapped to attention. She stood more on guard and hoped he hadn't seen the portal.

“And you are”

“I'm....Theo. I live on the edge of town. It's not for me to say but um...you look a little out of it” He spoke hesitantly, not wanting to hand out any more information, including his full name.

“I don't think it's any of your business really - “ Eliza stopped there hearing her parent's voices in her head. What she'd done had finally caught up to her. Her parents would be so disappointed in her if she just blew him off after having tried to help her. So would her extended family. Not that she owed him anything but maybe...if he really wanted to help her, it could be for the purpose of getting her family back. A resource.

Besides seeing Theo now shuffle as if he doesn't even really know what to do or act like he was shying away from her had her curious.

“Okay Theo which is a weird name by the way, where am I? Give me the exact date”

Theo stared at her, wondering what her hurry was.

“It's the 4th July. School holidays which is why I'm here. I'm studying psychology and music therapy at college. Being a student in New York feels like home, you know? Wish I could live there one day. Guess Lima, Ohio will do for now” He shrugged, smiling a little more now, realising a bit too late that he'd let more information slip without having wanted to. He rarely had people paying attention to him for this long. He must have subconsciously wanted the attention a bit longer.

Eliza was taken aback. Lima, Ohio had been where her parents had gotten together. How she'd come to know her other aunts and uncles like Uncle Blaine and Aunt Quinn. She had a memory of being thirteen and being enveloped by almost all of them at said William McKinley high school. She's where they were. It was so surreal.

Eliza had to focus. If she wanted her parents to make more memories like that with her, then she needed to focus on the mission in mind.

“How old are you exactly?”

“Oh, uh, 18. Wouldn't be in college otherwise. You?” Theo said having been taken aback himself by the change in conversation. Or why he had kept speaking to her. In his mind, people – even during one conversation – let each other down. So this new person must have had something even more curious surrounding her that he wanted to crack.

The fact her energy remained calm with her assertiveness was a bonus. The thing that seemed to be aiding both being something unknown. A mission to complete perhaps, he huffed.

“16” Was Eliza's response.

Both still stood where the portal had been. Eliza raised an eyebrow in amusement as the conversation died down. Theo tensing at the next few words coming out of her mouth.

“You don't talk much, do you? Don't have to tell me otherwise, it's written all over your face when you start going too deep into thinking. But you still helped me when you saw me. So I guess we can say that you must charge into situations when you have someone to charge for? Don't look at me like that! I'm an observer and anyways I'm exactly the same! Swear I wasn't trying to read you. I hate when people think they know me or lie to me but they don't. There are good reasons for it, and I'm sure there are for you as well” Eliza summed up. Noting that the person next to her finally let go of the tension he had been holding in.

So far Theo – seriously, how was that his name? It had to be short for something even weirder, it just had to be - hadn't mentioned the portal itself, but he had seen it, and he had to be curious seeing as he hadn't left yet. He could have just let her go after having made sure she was alright. He hadn't.

His clothes didn't exactly speak money and he looked a little on the lanky side. His shoes and shoulder bag looked second hand. If he was going to school, he certainly looked the part. A part of her wondering if he had to get a scholarship to attend it, or if his own parents were able to help a little.

All of it went to one fact. He could have ignored her. Could have judged her. Could have majorly freaked – if he wasn't already – and still seemed sympathetic. If her dad were in front of her, he would have deemed it something like fate and the universe conspiring together. Her mother would have gone more along the lines of someone just helping someone, but have a sweet smile on her face and not disagreeing. God she missed them. She needed them back.

“What's your deal then? You may not be saying it but you saw me jump out of the portal, you're the only one who stopped to help and asked if I was okay. Everyone else is just...carrying on around us – Wait, do you have the sight?” Eliza stopped her sentence halfway with the realisation.

“I don't even know what that is but you're right, I did see you jump out of there. Maybe then?” The student said humouring her. Maybe she'd hit her head harder than she'd imagined.

Eliza shot him a look that said she was serious. And she wasn't appreciating how he was taking the situation. 

“Look I remember being sixteen, I remember what it felt like. Sometimes you think you're sure of something and then you're not. I know what it's like to care about something and wanting to be listened too deeply”

“I'm not lying! And if you remembered being sixteen so clearly then maybe you would actually listen to me rather than laughing at me! And you're literally only two years older than me!”

Theo stopped at that point. She had a point. Might as well hear it out.

“Go on then, try me. What's the 'sight'?”

“Okay, you ever see things that aren't there? Or get told they aren't real? Maybe they've even looked a little supernatural?”

He stopped as he took in what she was saying. Actually....he had. To some variation. People with fangs, and a man who saved him from being bitten, all before said dude with fangs got staked. A girl whose eyes glowed green and made potions.

When he'd tried to get answers, his parents had told him he was faking it for attention. Their relationship had been strained ever since he was young, but this had been one of the final nails in the coffin. He couldn't wait to get into college to escape them.

Eliza searched his face and nodded as if she found what she'd been looking for.

“So you do have the sight? Thank the angel for getting me to find someone like you. We need to talk somewhere a little more private. How about your house?” Came the lighter tone of voice, watching as the boy spluttered a little.

“What?”

“I...just....thanking me? I'm just someone who happened to be passing by. Nothing special. No one special”

Eliza almost refused to admit seeing the man conflicted with different emotions – that seeing him a bit more human – endeared him more to her.

“We can talk it out as we walk. No one here pays attention unless it's something they can film. What? It's not the same in this dimension? That's what I thought. Care to tell me finally what the sight is? Seeming how amazed you sound, it makes me think it's a higher being” Theo asked, his confidence coming back and wanting answers.

“The sight is someone mundane who can see supernatural creatures and Nephilim. They're people with angel blood running through their veins and who use the extra abilities to help fight the evil demons and supernatural creatures. Congrats, turns out you're one of them. Not to ruin the mood but I do need somewhere to stay. The ground and I are more acquaintances, not best friends and that's all I want it to be” She lightly laughed.

Theo did another double take. This girl was something else. A breath of fresh air – however chaotic she might be – and so far he hadn't felt uncomfortable around her yet. Wasn't digging around too hard into his private life, or asking for more than she got. It was part of why he chose to do what he did next.

“This might be one of my many mistakes in life, but my house is down the other road. You might as well come in. I'd much rather you stayed somewhere warm, instead of you becoming that friend with the ground. If that's alright with you, of course?” Theo suggested, smile coming to his face once more.

“Sure” Eliza agreed.

* * *

“It's not much, but it's home. Well....sort of” Theo skirted around the issue as he tried to find anything he could in the cupboards. He tried to be surprised when he found nothing.

“Hey I don't think I ever asked, and it's a little weird me just not knowing. So can I finally get a name to match the face in front of me?”

“Eliza. Eliza Lightwood-Lewis”

“Nice to meet you properly Eliza Lewis. As you know I'm Theo. Theodore Bellamis. My grandmother loved Little Women a bit too much” He did his own giggle then. He also liked her name too, suited her. Although she now looked confused.

“What's Little Women? Is it just a mundane thing? And um, grandma? What about your parents?” Eliza inquired. Surely his parents had to be in his life?

Theo tensed. Forget what he thought earlier, she was looking too deep into something she didn't know. And clearly didn't understand.

“It's a book? There's been a few films as well. Grandma raised me until I was 13. She passed a few years ago though. So seeing as I was a minor, and services saw no problem, moved back in with my parents. And then I moved back into the dorms at school. Only back home for the holidays”

Eliza couldn't help but pry. The person in front of her was an interesting character and she wanted to dig deeper, know more.

“You sound as if you prefer it” Sadness permeated her tone. She got on so well with her parents, it was hard to understand sometimes why others didn't.

That had clearly been a hitting point as Theo doubled back round on her and his tone went ice cold.

“And you sound like you come from a perfect family”

“I didn't mean to - “

“No. No one ever means to”

“You have to understand. We're not perfect. I wouldn't call us that. But I am here for them. I'm on the edge of losing my parents and I need to get them back. They mean everything to me. They don't deserve to forget everything they went through. Not because of me. Not when they've gone through enough already”

“Well.....I wish I _could_ feel like that” Theo responded, jealous of how close and how loved they most likely all were. And yet not. Even with some of his friends at school, he kept himself to himself. Choosing to go the route of not getting hurt any more. Once he'd been hurt and alienated, he didn't want a repeat episode.

What if he did let someone in, and it felt even worse than before? What would even be the point of going through it? But.....Eliza had come through a portal to stop her own version of that. So where were her parents exactly? And everyone in Lima knew everyone. So how had he not seen her until now?

“You came through a portal. You said you'd be losing your parents and so far you happen to be the only person who actually answered my questions. But I've never actually seen you around until now. I've seen the portals and creatures. You're not from around here, are you?”

Eliza beamed at the finishing of his sentence. She knew she'd made the right choice in resourcefulness. It helped he was actually speaking to her, on her level too. A bit rocky at the start, however a lot better now.

“No. Alternate dimension. There are tons. I guess there's no me in this one otherwise I'd have taken her spot and then merged into who she really was. My aunt - Clary - had that once. And I know for sure there's no you in our world either. Uncle Magnus would have warned me, or would have before I jumped in. He may actually ban me from ever leaving our world when I get back” She winced at the end of her sentence. She really hoped they weren't all angry with her. That they wouldn't ground her individually once they all got back.

“Your family are trapped in one themselves, aren't they? Another dimension? Hey I can put two and two together” Theo asked gently.

“Almost right. There was this demon who wanted to hurt people. So they had to kill it. Shadowhunter duties never rest. Oh that's my mother's job. Angel blood running through veins and all of.....that. Gives her 'special' powers. Anyway another of it's family came and ransacked our entire house, erased one of my parents memories before placing them into two separate dimensions! Rude much? They'll believe that they are the people they've replaced and want to stay there. I really want to get them out. My uncles told me not to go” Eliza frowned and so did Theo.

“Guessing they're the protective kind?”

“Yeah. Said I'd get into trouble but wouldn't you do the same?! They're who I always want to tell about my day and who I want near me when I'm worried, angry, upset or happy. They're who I go to when I feel everything – my world – is ending. Even if it's just to sit with them for a minute. Or have a big dance party with cakes and balloons. How I go with them to their glee club reunions, and they always gasp at how much I've grown. If I don't get to see my mother roll her eyes fondly at dad because he made a mundane reference, or listen to my dad sing and tell me all the ways Uncle Jace is ridiculous or hear my mum laugh her head off at how mushy Uncle Alec and Magnus are, or spend time with Uncle Raphael, I might just hide myself away here too” Eliza breathed out heavily.

An even bigger silence than earlier reigned over them. Despite not knowing her for long, all Theo now wanted to do was embrace her. Give some form of comfort. Make sure to tell her that Eliza would get them back, no matter what. Belatedly he realised he wanted a place in what she had been describing. A seat at the table. Somewhere everyone was settled and happy. Theo pushed the thought away.

“You really get on, huh?”

“They're my parents. Who wouldn't get along with their parents?”

The boy next to her scoffed. He wished he could have had the same sort of naivety she did.

“Are we almost there yet? This is exhausting. No wonder you chose New York. It does have pretty good rail links”

“Almost” He ignored the rest of her sentence. Of course she was also a New Yorker. As they reached the house, he took in what he'd learnt so far. She might be naïve in certain areas and definitely impulsive and ramble to a certain point, however she also seemed to really care about her family. Smarter than she looked. Here – in this dimension – she had no one. Wanted his help.

Maybe for once, he wanted to give it.

“You can stay here for as long as you need. Parents don't pop back unless they have to. Holidays last a month so I have the time. I want to help you get your family back. So Eliza Lewis, where do we start?”

For the first time since arriving into this world, Eliza smiled. Without warning, Theo found himself wrapped up in a hug.

Theodore Bellamis seemed to be a good man.

* * *

“Anything that time?” Jace asked as Alec reappeared into their eyesight.

“Nothing! She's not been in any of the 21 dimensions so far and I do not want to make it to twenty two” Alec spoke as his voice came out tight.

“Perhaps we need to search elsewhere?” Magnus suggested for the third time that week.

“We have been searching elsewhere. For the past month. Finding each portal has been tough enough. Maybe we should....stop for a day. Get our bearings back. We're of no use to any of them if we're out of juice. Just...please? We haven't rested since they all went missing. We can't keep doing it” Clary added into the tense atmosphere.

“As much I don't want to admit it, the redhead has a point” Raphael added his voice to the discussion.

“Fine. We're all in agreement. Take tomorrow off”

“We just have to hope that wherever she is, she's safe”

* * *

“Alright to come in?”

“Yeah Theo, you can come in” Eliza sniffed and wiped her eyes with her hands. She stayed lying down on the guest bed that he'd made up for her. Two weeks felt too long. She'd expected to be further with it all. Even while knowing things never worked like that.

“I'm really sorry. I didn't expect - “

“Expect to find my father's grave so quickly? Or expect for me to run off from you straight afterwards?”

“Both, I suppose. Maybe we should continue looking for your mum tomorrow?”

Eliza sat up and a determined focus appeared.

“Why would we continue looking for just mum?”

“ - I...your father is dead in this world. It just....makes....sense. Do you really want yourself to get hurt more by ignoring that fact?”

“It would hurt more if I did that. My father might not be..a-l-live in this world, but he is outside of it. Clary must not have brought him back. Doesn't mean we stop searching for him because of that. We're still looking for two. I really appreciate you doing this with me instead of against, so don't say something like that again. Please?”

“I'll try to. You look exhausted. Why don't you lie down, and I'll order takeout? Still got just enough money to spare” The student informed Eliza, ready to walk out the door when stopped. A hand on his arm was placed from where she'd moved forward.

“Thank you. I'm not sure whether I'd said that yet. Two weeks is not enough to know someone so well, but I just have this feeling about you. You know? You're putting me up here for free, and I know something went down with your parents for you not wanting to be around them, and you still offered your place. I just.....really appreciate it. You. Both. So....thank you”

“You...are....welcome” He responded. Once out the door, and closing it, he leaned back against it. He didn't know whether they'd call each other a friend although a respect had been formed now. It all felt so easy. Being a friend with her seemed easy. Again, wishing for the seat at their family table. All of it seemed so appealing.

* * *

“Don't you think.....maybe....we should take a break? Just for a day or an afternoon, both is fine! But you look just as exhausted as you did a few days ago, and I don't think it's wise to push us both any further” He started as they both walked through the door.

“Excuse me? I have -” What she'd been about to say, had been stopped by a tale telling yawn.

A look was exchanged between them.

“Alright, fine. I concede. Let's watch something. Nothing too hardcore though, okay?”

“Deal. So have you seen any of this?” He asked as he loaded up the Netflix queue on his laptop. He patted the space beside him on the sofa. She sank down and got comfortable almost instantly. Exhaustion winning out.

“Are you kidding me? I love this sort of show! Never mind the fact I have a former mundane for a father. Who happens to be geek central. I've seen Star Wars! And I agree with my father, it is a cinematic masterpiece. So is Back to the Future” Eliza stated proudly.

“I meant shows like.....the Fresh Prince of Bel Air or like....Scrubs. Or reality shows like Drag Race or Masterchef. Hang on, wait, former mundane? He was human?” He said in a bit of shock.

“He got turned when he was 19 into a vampire. We don't talk about it often. Aunt Clary brought him back. That's what I meant when I said he wasn't in this world. He's a daylighter, a vampire who can walk in sunlight thanks to Uncle Jace. Dad needed blood and Uncle Jace gave him some of his angel blood. Gave him the ability to walk in the sun. Not that I'm complaining! Imagine if he hadn't ever been able to walk me to kindergarten! So. What's this Fresh Prince? Does he have a good skincare regiment? And uh, where's the popcorn?” Theo laughed. Eliza was something of an enigma. An exciting enigma. 

“You could maybe say that. We don't need the popcorn?”

Eliza pretended to flail to dramatics her all her uncles would have been proud of.

“Okay, okay! I get it! We need popcorn, dare I ask why?” He laughed.

“You've been having movie nights all wrong. Popcorn, other sweets, sofa you can all curl up together on as an action movie plays makes for the best evening. When you meet my parents, we'll show you how it's done” There was no room for argument. It wouldn't be an 'if'. It would be a 'when'.

“That sounds...interesting”

“You don't have them?”

“No” Eliza glanced at him sadly. It had been a look he wasn't happy with. A look he'd rather get rid of. 

“You'll definitely have to let us show you how it's done then. Dad will love being able to show someone else Firefly” She responded quicker and going back to determination in her eyes.

* * *

A knock on the door next morning, had Theodore suddenly on edge. Two people baring some resemblance entered through.

Eliza assumed this must be Theo's parents.

His mother asked the first question.

“Who are you? I don't think we ever said you could have people over Theo” Her tone dripped with disdain. Breath smelling of something she couldn't quite place.

“Eliza. I'm Theo's....friend. We met in class a few days before the holidays started, thought I'd come up for a quick visit” The lie came in swiftly and it was surely something Uncle Magnus would have been proud of.

“Thhheeoo?” The mother giggled. It was then where the recognition of the smell came in. 

“Your son? Are you _drunk?”_

“ Nooo-ooo?? **hic.** He took all our money, y-you know?! Sweetheart, look at him! Little to no heart. Oh baby, mum-my still loves you. Yo-u-u were meant for so much more than this. So sensitive. Too sensitive”

Theo tried to tamper down his upset, when his dad carried on the conversation.

“Theooooooo, some more drinks for us. Don't want us to stop the party!”

“It looks as if you never stopped it” Eliza added dryly.

“That's because life is a party-y-y-y-y!” The mother yelled following the man towards the kitchen.

“How long have you been living here on your own?” Eliza asked softly to her friend, realising why he'd been so evasive and cagey about certain topics.

“They started..... _ignoring_ me when I was eleven. At the time I just thought they'd forgotten me. Accidentally. Then it continued. I guess I wasn't ever enough for them. They wanted their party to continue on, you saw that and a kid just stopped that. When I decided to go to college, I chose to go to counselling. It helped clear some things up. Still when you see them like this and actually _being_ their neglected kid, it brings it all back” He responded not unkindly.

“I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't fix things. You deserve to have a place where you feel safe and wanted......which is why you're coming through the portal with me”

Theodore tutted.

“I think you're letting your brain of yours run away again”

“No I mean it. I never questioned any of it. Your reluctance for coming here in the first place, why you wanted to stay in school and your comment about grandma being the safe haven. You wanted to help me because you weren't ever properly, were you? Family isn't just about who you're born into, it's who you choose to. You're unsafe here, and I don't want you being unsafe! Not when you're helping me!”

“My entire life is here, Liza! I can't just ditch it! Sometimes you come up with the craziest ideas!”

“Are they crazy because I come up with them, or because you don't want to be out of your comfort zone. The one which you built for yourself after your grandmother passed?” Eliza skipped past the fact he'd abbreviated her name and how weirdly warm it felt inside.

Theo didn't have time to respond to that sentence when a glass bottle hit the wall beside him, making them both jump.

“Are you alright?” The boy asked, scanning to make sure the words matched her body language.

“I think so, missed by a few centimetres. Got lucky”

“Good, I don't know what would have happened otherwise” Theo had helped, comforted, guided and quietly supported her throughout the past few weeks – intense as they were – all when he could have said no. He'd become someone important to her without noticing, until now.

The second one thrown wasn't so lucky. Laughter ringing out as they cheered, and turned their radio up louder.

“Theo? Theodore?!”

Theo's head had begun bleeding, becoming slowly unresponsive, and Eliza got angry.

* * *

“You know what, you two suck! You're supposed to look out for one another, not this! You may not want him, but others will. I hope one day, you'll feel that loss”

With that, Eliza nodded to herself, dragged her friend outside and made a decision. This was bigger than her now. Theo's life was in danger, and needed help. The first portal she came across, she was jumping through it.

* * *

“Where exactly have you been cherub? Who is that? Is he injured? Bring him up to the sofa! I can help heal him, but it must be done now” Magnus demanded quickly. Eliza obeying, trying to resist the looks on the rest of her family's face for answers. It seemed as if she had made it back to her own world.

“His name's Theodore. It's been two weeks for me, there was no me in that world and there's no him in this one, we double checked. I haven't found mum or dad yet and I am sorry I disobeyed you but Theo needs help. Please help him? I was trying to bring him back here anyway and yet it seems that circumstances made the choice for us here. I'm going back to find them both but I need to make sure Theo's alright. You can't stop me”

Alec stood in front of her, blocking her view of her new friend. He tried to get her focus on him only.

“You're right, we can't. Two are better than one. We don't have much time left to get them back. I'm going with you”

Eliza nodded, going over to Theo who now seemed to be slipping in between consciousness. She pushed his hair out of his face, and leaned down to whisper to him.

“I'm so sorry I didn't know, or help. I got you involved in this, and you've been suffering for so long. Please don't be mad at me for bringing you here. Let Magnus look after you. Please, I just need you to be alright. I'll be gone when you wake up, but just stay here for me. I'll be back sooner than you think”

Alec looked across to Magnus and raised his eyebrow. Magnus shook his head in response. He began dialling Clary, Jace and Raphael's numbers. They'd want to be there for the grandiose return celebrations.

“Got everything? Let's go. Mag's, we'll be back as quick as possible”

* * *

Eliza and Alec had jumped through only to see Simon getting stabbed from a mugging gone wrong.

“Dad? Dad!” Eliza screamed as she ran up to him.

“Who are you? What do you want? Whose being called dad?”

Alec then tried.

“Do you know me Simon? Anything at all?”

“No? Sorry. Just got stabbed though so maybe that's – phew – messing with me right now”

Alec hadn't expected to feel a gut punch when Simon said no. They weren't best friends exactly, but they were family. He wouldn't exactly say he hated him either. He guessed maybe they verged on the edge of friends. That made him freak out a little. He and Simon Lewis were _friends._

He clued himself back in as Eliza began freaking out herself.

“What if it's not _my_ dad?”

“Look me in the eyes and say this isn't your dad Eliza” Alec stated as Simon gasped.

“Eliza? That's a pretty name. Always wanted to have a daughter. Wait, Ellie?” Simon responded, clarity coming over him.

“Let's get him back to Magnus, and we'll go get your mum”

* * *

They found Isabelle searching for yin fen, itching for the next quick fix.

“Mum?! Uncle Alec, what do we do?”

“We get her out of here and back to Magnus just like we did with your father. Doesn't look like your mother has actually had any of that stuff. Thank God”

“Big brother?” Isabelle asked quietly, unsure of herself.

“Hey Iz. We're going to get you home, alright? Ellie came to help you too. Not just a solo mission”

“Eliza? Oh my God. Oh my God!” Isabelle exclaimed, her own memory coming back to her slowly.

“Let's go, come on!”

* * *

Simon was resting on another of the sofa's Magnus had made up when they got back. Isabelle sagged into a chair, letting her friends and family look over her. Eliza had been about to head towards another part of the apartment when her mother stopped her.

“Were you and Alec doing that this whole time?”

“No. Eliza went off on her own and jumped into a different dimension at first. Came back to us what, an hour ago? We all lucked out here” Jace said, folding his arms.

“Si, it was not something we wish to revisit. Eliza has already learnt the consequences I believe. She knows we will place them on her next time”

“While I'm not happy you disobeyed your aunts, uncles and god father warnings, I am so proud of your strength, courage and will power with your brave heart. All of that brought us back to you. I was so grief stricken when your fa- - when Si- when none of you were around. I was so scared and hurt. If any of you had waited any longer, I don't know what would have happened”

“I'm sorry but I'm so glad you're back mum. And look, Uncle Magnus performed magic to make you both heal a little faster”

“Indeed I have, and I am delighted to say Sherman will make a full recovery and wake up soon. That boy you brought back however is a different story” Magnus began, clapping his hands together. Everyone in the room turning towards Eliza.

She guessed this was what she got for going off on her own.

Isabelle whipped her head round ready to ask who Magnus had meant, when a noise came from the sofa.

Despite looking and feeling utterly exhausted, she still raced over towards her husband and grabbed for his hand.

“I feel like my head just went through an unprepared warp speed. Thank God all of me is still in one piece. I'm so glad you're alright Iz. I'm so sorry I forgot you. I would never ever forget you”

“Technically you did” Jace tittered.

“Not on purpose! Magic and demon drama does not count! Oh my God. Where is she? Is she hurt? Tell me our baby girl's okay”

“Sssh Simon. She's okay. See for yourself” It took ten seconds for Eliza to race over to her father and be pulled into a hug. Relief flooding each of their faces.

“I am so sorry baby girl. That you had to see me like that. I was so scared without the pair of you. So fearful I couldn't get back to you. I would never forget you, not a chance on my downworlder life. Come here both of you, I want to hold both of my girls a little while longer”

* * *

“Alright, anyone that's not a Lewis, out! We will see you tomorrow” Magnus ordered.

“Eliza? Can you do your dad a favour? Stay with Raphael tonight? Magnus and Alec need rest as much as we do. Your mum and I are not going anywhere this time, I promise. Mum and I just need to chat together for a bit too, okay?”

Raphael nodded at the same time as Eliza.

  
“Come sunshine. We will see everyone tomorrow”

“Uncle Magnus? Will you - “

“I will keep an eye on your young man next door. Now shoo! A moment's rest and not a second more. I don't want to see any of you before lunch tomorrow”

* * *

Simon and Izzy had woken up early the next morning, choosing to stay cuddled together on the sofa from the night before and talking. Feeling better now that they were back together. Knowing they hadn't split apart again.

Simon had chosen to dive in about the merits of card games when a grunt was heard from the other room. A boy walking out of it a little unsteady.

He would have fallen over if Magnus hadn't arrived at that moment to direct him to a chair.

“Ah hello to our resident sleeping beauty. I never quite caught your name when you oh so swooned into my apartment”

“Theodore. Bellamis. Where's El -”

“If you are asking for dear Eliza's whereabouts, I have to inform you that she is not here, my son” Magnus answered.

“Oh. So?” He asked as he tilted his head to the side, thinking about things.

“So?”

“Am I in her dimension? Have the sight, didn't know til she barrelled through my one. Just your average boring teen. Know about the shadow world. Don't have to worry about spilling. Thought I'd get that all out there first. Don't want you to think I'm keeping anything back from you, specially seeing as you fixed me up”  
  


“My, my, my. A fast learner. Her parents are resting in the other half of the room if you wish to venture a little ways. Your wound is cleaned. Quite a nasty cut, I had to calm Eliza down seeing how wound up she was”

“Didn't exactly have the award winning childhood let's say” Theo spoke up. He sensed that Eliza hadn't told them anything about it. She'd kept an unspoken promise and trust. He refused to admit how endearing by every minute she was becoming.

“Neither did I. I understand your hesitation. It's hard to let others in, but people have a way of surprising you. If you need to talk, call me. Magnus Bane by the way”

“Nice to officially meet one of her uncles. Go back, her parents?! Are they okay?” Theo exclaimed, his brain trying to catch up with what Magnus was saying. Eliza had her parents back and he felt happiness flood his very soul. She'd searched and she'd won. He was happy for her.

“Well, aren't you just adorable? Yes, memories are restored, and they are back happily together. Couldn't escape the New York Trio that easily. They could try, but it'd never work. Singing in show choir does that to you. Ah, elite bonds. Eliza will be back this afternoon. Now seeing as you can walk – sort of - and must be hungry, breakfast?”

“All together? In the same room?” He inquired hesitantly. That was a lot of people, and he didn't exactly know how to feel about encroaching into someone else's family time.

“Of course. Think of this as a stepping stone” Magnus answered joyously. Both walking closer towards the main part of the room and hearing chatting.

So far - sitting around one small table – were three people. Magnus went up to Alec and kissed him on the cheek, taking his spot at the table. The other two staring up at him.

“Come sit. Have some breakfast. Neither Lightwood made it and that is sacred in itself” Magnus teased as both Lightwoods scoffed at him. The other man laughing hard.

Theo sat down gingerly. Still thinking he was disturbing the peace.

“Who's this?” Simon eventually asked.

“Ah, may I introduce formally Theodore, from the other dimension. He will now reside in this one”

“Oh my God! This is the boy right?!” Izzy exclaimed as Simon's eyes went wide.

“I'm Isabelle and this is Simon. I suggest you get on these eggs because they will go fast. Ignore my husband, his brain tends to malfunction whenever he hears the word ' boy' in conjunction with his daughter”

“I do not Iz!” Simon shot back, Isabelle taking her turn to laugh. All Theo could do was stare in amazement. First at the casual scene, and second at the fact that he was facing Eliza's parents. In the flesh.

“You're her parents. Wow. Can't believe she managed to find you”

“That's the Lightwood-Lewis way!” Simon whooped.

“I'm Theo. Theodore. Theodore Bellamis. Met Eliza when she came through my dimension. Asked if I wanted to help find her parents and I basically tagged along”

A look was shared between Simon and Izzy as Theo eventually chose to tuck into the food provided.

“How old are you then?” Alec asked.

“18. I study...studied psychology and music therapy. Although I might have to do it again”

“Babe, he's a music lover! Brownie points already!”

Theo got to witness the eye roll that he'd been told about.

“Won't your parents notice you're not there?” Isabelle gently questioned.

“Parents are the reason Eliza pulled me out” He retorted and wincing afterwards.

“God I'm sorry, I didn't mean to....you were nice enough to put me up and heal, and let me stay here. I'm really sorry”

“Hey, sweetie, it's alright. We know you didn't mean anything by it. We're not offended. We've all heard a lot worse, from a lot worse people” Isabelle told him.

“You're here now with us, and that's what counts right?” Simon tacked on, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder, in quiet support.

“Eat, you look like a ghost” Came Alec's voice finishing off the conversation.

* * *

“So I think that's why people love her music so much! It transcends time!”

“Si, maybe you want to slow that down a bit? You seem to be freaking him out”

“Oh shoot! Sorry, I never mean to! I just get wrapped up in ranting about what I love!”

The atmosphere had been one of the calmest Theo had ever met. He didn't know whether he wanted that disturbed.

A knock on the door chose for him.

A few more people filtering in.

“Mum! Dad! Hi! Uncle Raphael, Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary went to say hi to Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec” She mentioned as she hugged the pair of them.

“Missed you. As you can probably tell he's awake and talking”

Eliza twirled round to see Theo sitting near her parents, after introducing himself to everyone and went straight to hugging him.

“Hey. Thank you. You have a wonderful family. I see why you you wanted to get back to them. Your father has an awesome taste in music by the way and your mother's been telling me so many cool stories” Theo said meaning every word.

“I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried. How's your head?” Eliza spoke softly, forgetting that everyone else was in the room with them.

“Your uncle fixed it. I'm all okay. It's okay. And he's found a place for me to stay while we get the official paperwork for me. Turns out I'm a year younger here. Weird. I'm going to have to repeat senior year. God help me”

“Come to mine! This way, I could also look out for you” Eliza encouraged.

“I would like to know more about how everyone here dealt with high school, and whatever this 'New York Trio' your uncle mentioned is. You got yourself a deal” Theo rejoiced. It was weird being noticed and cared for, all the attention draining him at first, as much as he was enjoying it. A little overwhelming. Especially now as there were more people to be introduced to.

Eliza looked at him, and lead him to a part of the kitchen no one was in currently.

“Will you talk to me about everything you went through, back there? I mean you don't have to, it's not a command but...if you want to”

“I want to but I'm....Magnus has already offered. So has your broody uncle in the corner. Is Raphael his name? Let me talk to them first?”

“Deal. I know you've already been introduced but let me. Come on” She said as they walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room with everyone.

“This is Theodore. He looked after and helped me the entire two weeks I was gone. He's so awesome. Come on, I'm hungry and I want something before dinner. We have to find Luke and Maia for you to be introduced to as well. They're a lot less manic than this lot. We'll be back before then?”

“Promise? Alright, off you go. Have fun, you two!” Isabelle chuckled as everyone stood in shock at being told they were 'manic'.

Eliza pulled Theo out the door. Everyone laughing once they were out of shot.

“Well they seem good together” Alec said stunned.

“Let's hope it's not another Simon and Izzy situation. I cannot and will not deal with any more romantic tension” Jace uttered.

“They could just be friends. Not everything leads to a relationship. Be happy for their friendship right now. If there is anything, we won't force it. Okay?” Izzy said, Clary high fiving her.

“Have friends ever look at each other like that? The way you look at Simon, the way you look at Jace or me with Alexander? There's something there, more than just gratitude. But you are correct. We will not force them. I dread to have another argument that I have to sort out”

“You don't get all the credit for getting us together Magnus!” Simon screeched a little.

“Who was it who found Izzy having a meltdown by the lockers, and had to go to your fake house to remind you what it was all about?”

“Everytime you tell a story from your Lima mission, I wonder what exactly you all got up to” Clary spoke.

“Speaking of, there is a reunion on the horizon for our club” Magnus took over.

* * *

“Welcome to the Lightwood-Lewis household! Sit anywhere you'd like” Eliza said as she sat down on the sofa, Theo following.

A silence swept over them until Eliza spoke.

“I didn't mean to push earlier. Asking for your life story just because I gave away most of mine. That's not fair of me to ask. I'm not usually like this either. Life and death situations got the better of me”

“It's okay, I understand. After all you saved me, saw what was happening, It's first hard to verbalise. You really think I'll fit in here?”

“You already fit in with my family. Good luck trying to get anywhere without their protection”

“I can't believe there was no you back there”

“Why? Would you have got out sooner?”

“No, because for the first time since my grandmother, someone cared about me. Wanted more for me. Wanting to be my friend. Despite my past. That they'd just accept me”

“Well buckle up because I do accept you. I am now and forever your faithful friend”

“Your dad made you watch Star Trek too? Please tell me you haven't discussed which Star universe is best”  
  


“No that was reserved for Spaceballs versus Galaxy Quest. We drew up charts” Theo roared with laughter and couldn't stop until his sides hurt.

“You know I shouldn't be grateful that this happened but right now, it feels okay. This is a fresh start. A something else. A good something else. I'm glad your family seem to like me too”

Eliza had been about to respond when a key was turned in the lock.

Both her parents entered in laughing away themselves.

“What's got you so overjoyed?” Simon asked as they all settled in.

“I have got to have movie night with you. We can get you to join our our debate. We can make a chart for you! Since I know how much you love them now as well. Can Theo join us tomorrow?”

“I wouldn't want to intrude”

“You won't be. We'd be delighted to have you” Izzy confirmed.

“Sure. He can pick the movie and how about a game night? I want to introduce the beautiful game of monopoly to you and Eliza. Game night Iz!”

“Only if Eliza and I get to team up and kick your assess” Isabelle teased back.

“Oh you are so going down Iz. Theo and I are going to be the dream team!”

“As if Eliza and I wouldn't be?!”

“What do you think Theodore? Think we can crush them?”

“I think.....all of us here make a pretty nice team” He finished with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't realised how long this was until editing, aha. I hope you're all doing good, and staying safe!
> 
> Mi pequena luz- my little light


End file.
